The Wolf Waits Below
by DaftPyromaniac
Summary: Severus Snape had warned Lucius Malfoy. He wanted nothing to do with Draco nor Draco him. But the hate they harbor for eachother turns into something as years pass that neither were expecting. Draco/Severus Draco/Harry later in story.INCOMPLETE
1. The Wolf Waits Below

_**First FanFic! Please play nice!**_

_**Pairing: Draco/Severus Friendship later Slash**_

_**Summary: Severus Snape had warned Lucius Malfoy. He wanted nothing to do with Draco nor Draco him. But the hate they harbor for eachother turns into something as years pass that neither were expecting.**_

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. All belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was literally throwing the fit of a century. Lucius and Severus looked on with raised eyebrows and wine glasses as they let him stomp and scream. Contrary to belief Lucius hated to beat his child due to past scars left from his own father, so he just let the Malfoy heir calm down naturally.

"Feeling better son?" Draco sucked in a deep breath as if to say 'I can start all over again, just watch me.'

"Maybe this isn't the best idea Lucius." The Malfoy waved his hand as if to shoo the comment away, "Nonsense brother. Draco, stop this at once." The child huffed slightly and listened to his father's words as if they were laborious.

"It'll only be for a few weeks, son. Mrs. Boxer needs time to settle in with her new baby, get comfortable. You should be humbled that a professor of Mr. Snape's stature is willing to tutor you until your regular teacher returns." Draco wasn't impressed.

He didn't like his father's greasy haired friend, mainly because he didn't know him any. Sure, the little heir had seen the dark haired man stalking cynically around the grounds before and he knew that he was his godfather but that was it. They hadn't ever exchanged words and both Severus and Draco and made a silent resolution not to. "Lessons start Monday at your usual time. You're dismissed."

"I don't believe your boy desires me to be here and to be brutally honest I'm not looking forward to teaching a child so-" "Spoilt?" "I was going t say young."

Lucius poured the last of the bitter drink into their cups. "A Malfoy never begs and I'm not about to start the tradition but I implore you Severus. My son needs a tutor if he's going to learn anything about being a great wizard. You know perfectly well that I won't be able to find someone to teach him in just a matter of a weekend." Snape reluctantly and silently agreed.

"I'll pay you whatever you deem necessary, friend."

"Mommy!" Narcissa dropped her important task of the day-picking out ballroom outfits for the latest party their family was invited to-when she heard her baby's distressed voice calling out for her.

"What's the matter little star?**(Contrary to belief Draco was not named 'Dragon' he was named after stars just like the rest of the Malfoy family excluding Narcissa who was named after a woman who in Greek/Roman myths was full of herself.)

Draco sniveled and buried himself into his mother's bosom. "Does Mister Snape have to teach me? Can't you?" The woman felt her heart break in several places, but then again she'd always been a bit dramatic. "Oh sweetie! Momma wished she could but daddy doesn't think it's a good idea."

Narcissa rocked her son back and forth, carefully hearing out his complaints and his worries, stroking his hair soothingly until he fell into a sordid sleep.

After placing him in his bedroom the size of the Weasley's house the woman slipped out and searched for her husband in a frantic rush. It didn't take long to find him though, for he was always in his study.

"Lucius!" "Yes darling?" His wife was flustered, which rarely happened, but he was limited with worry for he knew what she was stressed over. "I want to teach my son! He doesn't need a stranger-"

"Severus is no stranger, he is Draco's godfather for Merlin's sake! And unlike if you were to teach him our son will actually receive not only praise but criticism and punishment when he misbehaves. Severus is a good man and we're lucky that he agreed to help us here."

Lucius raised his wife's delicate hand to his lips and kissed her smooth skin. "Have you planed out the outfits for the Windsor's ball yet?" Forgetting her worry she beamed and explained every last detail enthusiastically.

The weekend passed quickly for both the Malfoy heir and his newest tutor. The five year old did what he always did on a weekend; played outside with his nannies and tortured the house elves delightfully, trying to ignore what waited him at the end of his short lived break.

Snape on the other hand spent most of his time packing and moving into his new room-which was more of a suite complete with an upstairs- next to Draco's and read and re-read his only student at present's lesson.

Rising early from his slumber, the professor personally felt as if the day was going to be full of migraines and arguments.

He dressed without a single thought about the clothing just as he did everyday and cleaned himself appropriately. After he found himself adequate, Severus made his way out of the dim lighted room, storming down the maze of hallways reviewing once more the spells and potions he was to teach before entering his classroom which Lucius had previously said he would instruct in.

Looking up from the folder he snickered-for as a Malfoy never begs a Snape never smiles- at the sight; two fancy cherry oak desks, one bigger than the other, were adorned with increments needed for learning, the bookshelves were lined with ingredients for just about anything and books with ancient titles in Latin. The colors were obviously Slytherin's as the carpet was emerald and the walls a shinny worn down silver with a lining of green at the top.

Severus settled at his desk and awaited the arrival of his student.

Unlike his teacher, Draco blissfully slept in. So much so that it was nearly noon before he opened his steel gray eyes only to discover how terribly late he was for class.

He dressed much like Snape, quickly and uncaringly.

"Draco." Stopping dead in his tracks, blood running cold, he discovered Lucius standing squarely in the center of the hall. Behind him was a very tired and agitated Severus. "I believe a punishment is in order."

And even though Lucius hated beating his son, sometimes he found he had no other choice.


	2. Hungry and Lonely

_**Next chapter will be more fluffy and longer, promise.**_

_**And incase you didn't know the names of the chapter and story are lyrics in the song "If Only-Fiction Plane." It's a wonderful song and I encourage you to listen to it.**_

_**Pairing: Draco/Severus Friendship later Slash**_

_**Summary: Severus Snape had warned Lucius Malfoy. He wanted nothing to do with Draco nor Draco him. But the hate they harbor for eachother turns into something as years pass that neither were expecting.**_

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. All belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Draco's aristocratic face was sticky and stained from tears that were brought on by his father's leather belt, a gift from Narcissa.

His stomach was flat on the silk bedspread and his face down on the overly stuffed goose feather pillow while a nurse, chosen at random by Lucius, placed cool, damp towels over the developing and existing welts and lashes.

"Enough coddling him." The woman stood at the sound of a calm male voice, causing the bed to raise from the relief of her enormous weight on the side of it. She bowed and left out the door.

"Draco, son, you understand why I had to do that don't you. I hate hurting you, you know that but you also know I don't tolerate lateness." The older Malfoy sat where the nurse once resided, "Especially when that lateness is for something as important as class with someone as important and influential as Severus Snape!"

Draco let out a shaky, scared breath and nodded stiffly at his father but still refused to look in the furious eyes. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same grounds now. Ah, yes… because you missed this morning you are attending after dinner and it shall last as long as Professor Snape sees fit."

It was in all fairness to say both Draco and Severus hated each other. Perhaps hate is to strong of a word, despise or detest might be a tad more suitable.

For a full week the two had tormented and riled up nerves in the other; Draco would always answer everything sarcastically, cynically and would play pretend suck-up.

Severus would purposely make the work harder then it needed to be, asking questions that a five year old wouldn't be able to know.

Of course it surprised Snape when Draco would come the next day with the answer and incredible amounts of detail to every question he hadn't known personally. Draco was insistent to be perfect and Severus bent on not allowing him. That didn't stop the young Malfoy though. Even when he misspelled a word the boy would show a face of discontentment that even caused Severus to feel a bee-sting of pain that passed as quickly as a paper cut.

Only for a split second though.

On the first weekend of tutoring Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy called their son and long time friend into the infamous study room. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

"Please take a seat, son. Your mother and I have wonderful news to share with you."

"Your idea of wonderful news and mine are two totally different things."

Lucius chuckled lightly; his son was a spitting image of him rather he knew it or not.

"Yes well-" Narcissa mumbled something and jumped up and wrapped her arms around her baby with amounts of energy that put Draco's to shame after crying of how lucky he was.

"Care to repeat that mother? I didn't quite catch it."

Severus turned slightly in his chair, snickering delightfully "Your old teacher retired so I've taken this job on with great pleasure."

"No! You can't! Father-" Lucius shook his head and raised his hand as if to say enough.

"Mother!" Her eyes lowered just as her arms.

"No!" He shoved his way from his parents, raging angrily, throwing the second fit in a week.

"You never listen to me! You lavish me in expensive items but you never give me what I truly want!"

"Draco."

"I want Mrs. Boxer back NOW!"

"Draco!"

"No! I hate you I hate you!"

No matter how old the young Malfoy may have acted he was still only five and had never had his life disturbed so quickly and greatly.

"Draco," Severus drawled on with the tone of voice that the single heir new all too well, "I'm not looking forward to this either but I'm sure we can see past out… resentment and work on a more understanding relationship."


	3. Hungry and Lonely Part 2

_**And incase you didn't know the names of the chapter and story are lyrics in the song "If Only-Fiction Plane." It's a wonderful song and I encourage you to listen to it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a miracle really; a miracle that Draco wasn't acting out after his little burst of anger directed towards his newly appointed teacher. And though he hated to admit it, Severus was missing their petty little arguments.

Life was on the cliff's edge of deadly boring. The whole reason he had said yes to Lucius Malfoy was the profuse amount of cash a week and the entertainment he would receive. The entertainment ceased the same exact moment Mrs. Boxer ceased to be Draco's teacher though.

Severus grumbled a few blasphemous curses under his breath as he made his way down the spiraling staircase to head to the Malfoy's traditional dinner gathering. It was the one meal that Narcissa forced all the family to eat together. Snape attempted to argue that he was hardly family but much to his displeasure the mistress was a wonderful debater. Draco had to get it from somewhere he assumed.

"Professor!" Flushed and looking relatively flustered with his arms behind his small back, the youngest Malfoy was definitely up to something, sparking an interest in Severus. "What is that behind your back, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone!" "Might I remind you Mr. Malfoy that I am skilled in Legilimency and could read your thoughts to find out what is residing behind your back at this moment and all the wrong doings you've committed in your short span of life?"

"Okay! Just don't tell my mommy or daddy." "It rightfully depends on what it is." Scowling, but knowing he had no other choice, Draco brought his secret out in front of himself and Severus. "A… kitten?" So shocked by the image of the fluffy red-orange cat he almost laughed at the sight but the eager face of the little Malfoy kept him from doing so.

"Why do you have a stray, dare I ask?" "You can't tell! You said!" "I don't recall saying anything of that sort. Mr. Malfoy?" "Father says he doesn't want a pesky animal bothering his sinuses so I've never had a pet but… I found him looking at me with those eyes."

Severus had a ghost of a smile touch his lips at the sweet site of the five year old. Shining silver bells, twinkling with delight were staring him down, begging sorrowfully for acceptance. They seemed all too familiar. "We can keep him in my room if you wish. Your father doesn't enter it and you would be free to come and go as you please. Of course you would still be in charge of feeding and caring-"

"Thank you!" Draco wrapped his tiny arms around Snape, squishing the poor cat in-between the two bodies. "Yes, yes. Come on then, we should drop him off before attending dinner."

"Ah, there you two are! What took you?" Narcissa, dressed in a lavish gold and white dress that would give anyone the impression that she was attending a fancy ballroom party instead of casual dinner with the people she lived with, greeted the duo as they took their seats.

"Draco simply had a question about the last assignment I gave him and we got a bit caught up in the fiasco." Severus nodded in the direction of a tall and scrawny man pouring wine into a crystal glass to signal a thanks.

"If you're having troubles Draco, why don't you just come to me?" The boys mouth fell open without a sound and a rush of worry ran over his face. "Lucius, are you not paying me for a reason?" "That's true brother." Laughing with the none the less famous boisterous Malfoy laugh, Lucius smiled brilliantly.

"I haven't heard one bad word about your behavior from Mr. Snape. Have you two been getting along fine?" Narcissa proceeded to pick at her salad with complete disinterest in it and full attention on the people surrounding her. "Yes mother. Mr. Snape is a wonderful teacher." Turning the corners of her mouth in what seemed to be a tight smile the mistress looked at Severus.

"And you? My baby hasn't displeased you in any way has he?" "I don't believe that to be possible, Mrs. Malfoy." She beamed at the compliment even though it wasn't for her.

"Professor?" After finishing up at dinner, everyone excused themselves to head back to their own preferred task besides Draco it had seemed. "Yes?" "May I… see her?" Severus snickered. "I don't see why you couldn't." Grabbing a hold of his teacher's hand, which surprised Snape indifferently, the boy walked side by side to the room where the orange kitten laid.

"What do you plan to name her?" Severus questioned, sitting at the overly cushioned antique chair watching on as Draco rocked the cat like a mother would a newborn. "Lauren(1)!" Snuggling his face deep down in the fur he sighed contentedly before jumping into Snape's lap. "Thank you… Sev-erus."

In his mind he was kicking the child off of him, telling the boy off. In his heart he knew he couldn't. A hole that he would have never imagined being filled was starting to with the unlikely subject of a boy. A five year old boy at that.

He fell asleep and not knowing what to really do with him, the pitch dark shadow ascended to the child's room after setting the cat back into his home crafted bed. The room was adorned with snakes on the walls, green and silver paint much like their shared classroom, toys pilled over each other, and bed much too large for a boy his age should have centered directly with black curtains to keep the sun out coming down from the ceiling in a princess fashion.

Laying him gently on the bed, Severus had to admit that Draco was quite adorable. The boy was sucking on his thumb, a habit that Lucius Malfoy would most definitely not approve of and had managed to wrap his arms around himself. Severus started to gently stroke Draco's face.

* * *

_**(1) Curious to why Draco picked the name Lauren? In a wonderful play named "A Very Potter Musical." The girl who plays Draco (And does a bloody brilliant job at it) is named Lauren. Want to watch it? You can find the link on my profile!**_


	4. He Cries To The Moon

It killed Severus to know what he was doing. The picture of the eager little boy plastered in his mind so perfectly painful. He knew that Draco would never forgive him as long as he may live.

He also knew that he wasn't willing to risk anything with Lucius.

So, the poor orange kitten was now a stray once more out of Severus's fear of punishment and when Draco woke the next morning pit-patting his tiny feet into his teachers room, shaking him awake, Severus had never been more disappointed in himself.

"Sev-erus-" The boy was having quite the struggle with Snape's first name, "Where's Lauren?"

Two melted silver pools looked right through him, and to Severus, they were accusing him due to his own guilty conscious.

"Why did you come in here so early Master Malfoy?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

Draco backed up slightly, feeling the change in his teacher's attitude.

"I'm sorry Professor… I didn't think-"

"No you didn't. Out."

Draco's face scrunched up in confusion but he left just as Snape instructed him. All he wanted to do was play with his beloved Lauren.

Even though class was hours from that point in time, the five year old ran into the Slytherin inspired and waited patiently for his tutor's arrival. Well, as patient as a kid his age was capable of.

When Severus finally entered his eye brows knitted together and his first thought was that Draco was indeed his father's son thru and thru.

"What has taken place in here Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor! What's taken you so long? Can I see Lauren before class starts? I don't want her to feel lonely."

Whatever Draco was saying it went right over Severus's head. He was more focused on the mess that engulfed the once tidy room. It looked as if the Malfoy had been practicing playing tornado and exceeded at it exceptionally.

"Ah, getting an early start on- What has happened here!" Lucius Malfoy dropped whatever it was he was holding and upon hearing it shatter it seemed Narcissa had been called to the room.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"My goodness! What a mess!" Narcissa laughed delightedly.

Seeming oblivious to the obvious mayhem the child simply looked around and stated smoothly and naturally. "I was trying out some of the potions in Professor Snape's book."

"Yes, I see that son. And it looks like it went quite well."

"Really?"

"Absolutely not! What were you thinking in that pea sized brain of yours, Draco?"

The boy looked down to his feet for confidence but there was none to be found. It was turning out to be one heck of a day for the five year old.

"I'm sorry father, I just wanted to please Professor Snape."

"And enrage me?"

"Now Lucius, I'm sure our little star will clean up the mess won't you baby?" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Yes mother."

"That's my good little boy. So, while Draco is cleaning this horrific mess why don't we all have a drink and talk a little?"

Entering the study silently, each thinking their own unique thoughts, they were handed Narcissa's favorite drink she encouraged the whole house, excluding Draco that is, to drink it; red wine.

"So, Severus darling, do you have any plans for this weekend because I just made you some." Taking a dainty sip of her drink she continued.

"I want you to attend the Windsor's ball with us. There will be quite a few wealthy bachelorettes for you to pick and choose from."

"You don't have to find the one, brother, just someone to have a little fun with when you're not tutoring our boy." Lucius knew that he had his eyes still set on Lily even after death but he also knew you didn't need to be in love to romp around.

"I was planning on going to Potage's Cauldron shop in Diagon Alley this weekend."

"Well, we can go on Friday instead! I need to pick up our new dress robes at Madam Malkin's anyways! Oh I'm sure Draco would love to stop by at Florean Fortescue's for some icecream to seeing how long it's been since we've went."

Sighing with defeat, he knew he was stuck. "Yes, that sounds reasonable enough. Will your son attend the ball as well?" He didn't want to end up babysitting.

"Of course, but don't worry, the children will be in a separate room being watched over by some hired help." Severus hoped so.

It didn't take long for the young Malfoy heir to get the potion his father had picked, Antidote to Common Poisons, but the boy seemed to be trying advanced stuff behind everyone's back.

When Snape had thought about it he realized that there were ingredients missing frequently in large amounts.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy? You've hardly spoken at all." Setting his book down to look at the silver-blonde haired boy, Severus questioned him.

"Lauren isn't in your room anymore. You got rid of her. I trusted you and you got rid of her." Snape was taken aback by the calm assertiveness Draco was showing.

"You couldn't have her and you know it."

"I know." He returned to his work as if the conversation that just took place had never existed, causing a ting of pain to just barely touch Severus. It was his fault mostly. He knew he wasn't allowed to have animals in the house, he knew his father would be furious.

"Good-night Professor."

"Good-night Mr. Malfoy, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Tossing and turning all night, replaying the conversation with Draco in his head, Severus found little sleep. With great frustration he threw the blankets forcefully off himself and slipped on a comfortable shirt and coat.

'I could have just lied to make him feel better.' He growled at himself, sitting on a cold metal bench next to one of Narcissa's infamous rose bushes. He turned to pluck one of the flowers but stopped in mid-motion.

Draco was standing rather erectly, tilting his head to look up at the sky. Severus strained to hear what the kid was mumbling but failed at the attempt. "Mr. Malfoy?"

He continued to look squarely up at the sky, not replying. "Draco?" Still nothing.

He stared at the shivering five year old and found that the boy was crying. "Draco?" This time more gently.

"I know I should be in bed. I just wanted to put some food out here incase Lauren came home and got hungry."

"Well, come on then. We should be off." Severus held out his hand for Draco but instead he walked around his tutor. Snape rolled his open palm into a fist.

* * *

**_Warning for the next chapter: touch of pedophilia on Snape's part._**


	5. If Only, If Only

_**Sorry this took so long : /**_

_**I promise the next one will come sooner then this one.**_

_**Also, sorry that this is so short/not descriptive.**_

_**Worst chapter yet? Perhaps.**_

* * *

Draco took another deep swig of his Fire Whiskey as he stared on at his stylish wife and his son, the spinning image of himself at his age. Astoria(1), realizing her husband was looking at in her direction, turned her lips up in a smile, well what Draco believed to be a smile. She had preformed so many beauty enhancing spells and treatments to herself it was if she was stuck with one expression; misery.

Draco was surprisingly comfortable with her unhappiness, though. He was unhappy, and as the saying goes, misery loves company. It was so very true. Ever since he lost Severus on the day so many celebrated he'd changed.

"Goodnight Father." Scorpius hugged his father half-heartedly and grabbed the nearest maid's squishy hand, trotting upstairs, talking delightedly about which book they were to read.

"Draco, darling, how about we retire to bed to?"

"No, go by yourself. I shall remain here."

She left without another word. The whole house, including herself, knew that Draco wanted nothing to do with his wife. He got a son out of Astoria and that's all he wished.

He knew his father would be disappointed if the Malfoy line died out because of something as small as a broken heart.

He finished off his drink, feeling the rugged burn and enjoying it as the sensation slithered down his throat.

Draco could pin-point the exact moment's of time that he spent with Severus that changed everything.

"Mamma? Could I have a hot fudge sundae?" Narcissa laughed affectionately and wrapped her arms so daintily across Draco's small frame. "You keep thinking about it and after we stop and Mr. Snape's cauldron shop he's so insistent on visiting and we pick up our new outfits for the ball and you are still sure you want a hot fudge sundae you can have it!"

Draco felt a triumphant smile reach his lips. He was undeniably spoilt as every Malfoy that has ever been.

"Are you ready Sev?" Narcissa sing-songed playfully as he appeared like he always did, grumpy and mysterious. "As I'll ever be, Lady Malfoy."

"Good! Let's see… the port key leaves in-! Oh goodness, come now, hold on to me!" Reaching into her purse, she pulled out an intricate handkerchief, all balled up, with a shiny silver ring with a rather large emerald in the center.

Severus recognized it as one of the rings you could have specially made at your graduation. Draco recognized it as another boring heirloom he would receive when his parents kicked the bucket.

Without much of a warning Narcissa gripped the piece of jewelry. After a nauseating swirl of colors, Draco and Severus found themselves standing next to each other with Lucius's wife screaming above the crowd for Severus to watch her boy.

"I'll meet you guys at the ice cream shop when I'm done!"

Snape growled in the back of his throat and looked down at gray eyes. "Well, let us go then." Draco reached for his teacher's hand-who didn't shake it off-and they walked down the street.

And just as soon as the grip around his hand came it slackened and pulled away. Severus immediately panicked until he seen the white-blonde haired boy peeking in the window at Magical Menagerie's, staring with eyes full of wonder at a Transforming rabbit(2).

"Look, look, Severus!" The rabbit bounced aimlessly until it came to a sudden halt, transforming into a beautiful silky hat. Draco screeched with childish delight and turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash to see if his teacher was in fact looking.

Another squeal erupted from the boy as an Eagle owl flapped its wings to stretch. "Severus, Severus!"

"I see Draco." Snape chuckled slightly. He was enjoying watching the five year old literally jump with joy.

"We can come back later but we have to hurry up to Potage's before your mother is done."

"Awh!" Draco pouted for a moment before reaching for Severus's hand once more.

Though the cauldron shop wasn't more than two blocks away the crowds of people that the duo had to wade through made it seem like miles.

"Who is this with you Snape?" An older man with gray hair and a fat nose looked over the dusty counter at the young Malfoy.

"Hello sir, my name is Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Like the perfect sculpted son he was, Draco bowed respectively.

"A Malfoy! Well you look just like Lucius you do. We'll I remember when your father was your age. He always use to-"

Setting a new copper cauldron down with the exact change, causing dust to fly and float in every which direction, Severus said a quick goodbye.

"Good day." Severus shoved the magical pot into Draco's arms and did everything but drag the youngest Malfoy away.

"Why did you need a new cauldron Mr. Snape?"

"It's not for me, it's for you to have for yourself. That way I don't have to worry about you ruining mine."

Draco traced the rim and smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

He was the only one eating, and although most people would feel self-conscious, the five year old had yet to learn what that was.

"Did you get what you were looking for, Sev?"

Narcissa sipped her black coffee, the bitter taste dancing on her tongue.

"Yes."

"And Draco? Was he a good boy?"

"As he always is, Lady Malfoy."

"Oh, that's good!"

She didn't sound like she was really listening though.

"Is something bothering you, Cissy?"

The nickname caught her attention, causing her to shift her gaze back.

"Lucius and I were wondering if we could ask you a huge favor."

Snape raised his eyebrows and listened with caution to the words in follow.

"We were wondering if you could watch Draco for awhile. You would have to take him out of the house. We have family… _visiting_."

"Family?"

Clearing her throat, Narcissa answered barely above a whisper, "_**Bella**_."

Though the two sisters had always been close she didn't need her son to experience the eccentric craziness and it seemed Draco was completely oblivious to the conversation the adults were having. His ice cream was to absorbing.

"Where do you think I can take him?"

"While to a hotel of course! Lucius and I's treat!"

Once more, he was stuck.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

* * *

(1) Astoria is Draco's wife in the Harry Potter books just like Scorpius is really Draco's son. It's unknown if he has anymore kids though.

(2) Transforming rabbits are also in the Harry Potter books. They are regular rabbits with magical powers(: and one of the first creatures Harry sees in the wizarding world.


End file.
